


Tea, You, and Me

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Who doesn't love getting sick during the fall season?





	Tea, You, and Me

All night Kelly didn’t like what she was hearing. Next to her Alex was breathing heavily. She was no doctor but she knew well enough to know things weren’t right. Alex tossed and turned throughout the night and Kelly would occasionally ask if she were okay however Alex would brush it off.

The next morning Alex woke up with a heavy cough.

“Don’t-,” Alex said.

“You are not fine.”

“Yes,” Alex said her voice scratchy, “Yes I am.” She winced at the pain from a sore throat.

“Let me see,” Kelly said as she walked over to her girlfriend.

“See what?”

Kelly placed a hand on Alex’s forehead. “Geeze, you’re burning up.”

“Really, because I feel fine. I feel cold even.”

“Then it’s definitely the fever. You’re really hot.”

“So are you or have I not mentioned that lately?”

“Ha cute but you know what I mean. Do you have a thermometer around here?”

“Bathroom,” Alex said followed by another few cough spells.

Kelly returned with it and placed the probe underneath Alex’s tongue. A few seconds passed and the beeper went off. Kelly looked at it and read the numbers. “99.8” she said, “You definitely have a fever.”

Alex didn’t want to believe it. She knew the average temperature was between ninety-seven and ninety-nine but her temp was currently hitting one hundred.

“I’m fine,” Alex said.

“Would you stop saying that, you are not fine.”

More coughing ensued followed by some heavy sniffling. 

“You need to get in bed,” Kelly said.

“I’ve been in bed enough already.”

“Fine then take a seat on the couch.”

“I can’t I need to get ready for work.”

“Not in that condition.” Kelly walked over for the blanket that was draped over the couch and wrapped it around Alex. “Come on,” she said as she led Alex to it.

“I’m serious, Kelly, I can’t miss out on work.”

Kelly wasn’t having it though. She pulled out her cell and dialed the number she needed.

“Hi J’onn,” said Kelly.

“What are you-,” Alex whispered.

“I know Alex was supposed to be coming in but she’s in no condition right now.” Kelly listened to him, “Sorry of course you know. So it’s okay then…Okay I’ll let her know thanks.” After hanging up Kelly looked at Alex, “First he said it was okay that you’ll be out for a few days.”

“A few days! No, no I’ll be fine by tomorrow.”

“Come on, Alex, you’re a doctor. You of all people know these things don’t go away in a day not to mention you don’t want to infect anyone.”

“People infect others all the time. No one can afford to be sick.”

“You know that’s not my point. Second, J’onn said not to worry about work, that they’ve got it handled, and lastly he told me to tell you he hopes you feel better.”

“This is ridiculous you know?”

“I know, no one likes to be sick but even feds can’t avoid it. Now sit back and relax.”

Alex rolled her head back on the couch and let out an “Ugh,” while Kelly went to the bathroom cabinet to look for some medication. She found a bottle of cough medicine and some ibuprofen. She then grabbed the cup that was there.

“Okay,” Kelly said as she came back to Alex. “Take this for the cough and this for the fever.”

“You don’t have to do this you know, I’ve been sick on my own before.” Well technically that wasn’t true. She always had Kara to look out for her but she wasn’t going to admit to that after feeling so strong and independent.

“I’m sure you have but you’ve got me now.”

Alex reluctantly took the medication and swallowed it with the water. She hated the cough medicine. Though the labels always claimed to be certain flavors like cherry they still had a very bitter taste to them.

When Kelly went to the kitchen she pulled out her cell again.

“Who you calling now?” Alex said, bothered by the fact that her girlfriend was telling her entire world that she was sick only to keep her from going out.

“Hi Jema,” Kelly said to her receptionist. “Reschedule all of my appointments for today. A family situation came up so I won’t be coming in….that would be great thanks.” She hung up the phone.

“Oh,” was all Alex said realizing Kelly was only calling her receptionist.

“Okay,” Kelly said, “now you just need to relax. Here let me make you some tea.”

“Tea, really?”

“What’s wrong with tea?”

“Nothing it’s just that I’m more of a coffee drinker.”

“I know that but tea also helps when your sick. Trust me, my mom used to make me drink it all the time.”

“My mom would too but I never got the same calming effect.”

Kelly just shook her head and smiled, “So chamomile or green?”

“Chamomile is fine,” Alex conceded.

Throughout the day Kelly was due diligent in making sure she took care of Alex. Alex was fiercely stubborn about it but Kelly was just as stern. 

Reluctantly Alex drank the tea and even ate the homemade soup Kelly made. She said that it was the natural soups that had gotten her through when she was sick and not the artificial stuff. Alex had to admit the liquids did feel good going down her throat. 

She also made sure to sleep. If she wasn’t asleep on the bed then she and Kelly were cuddled up on the couch with the tv on. Kelly preferred it when Alex was asleep since that’s what she needed the most. Mind and body were fickle things. When your mind told you one thing your body was telling you something else so it could be a pain reconciling the two.

*****

By mid-afternoon there was a soft knock at the door. Making sure Alex was sound asleep, Kelly walked over and opened it.

“Hey,” Kara whispered as she entered the apartment.

“Hey,” Kelly whispered.

“How is she?”

“She’s fine,” Alex said weakly.

“God you sound horrible,” Kara said. Kara handed Kelly a bag. “Extra tissues, cough drops and I saw that you were finishing up the cough medicine.” Kelly looked at her and Kara pointed to her eyes. “X-ray vision.”

“Right,” said Kelly.

“Figures you’d be spying,” said Alex.

“I wasn’t spying, technically,” Kara replied, “I also remembered that you were running low the last time I was here. I know how you like to be prepared so I brought more.”

“Thanks,” said Kelly.

“I hate you, you know,” Alex said to her sister.

“I know.”

“Want to know why I hate you?”

“Go ahead lay it on me,” Kara said as she took a seat next to Alex.

“Because you never get sick,” Alex said with a heavy cough. She grabbed some tissues and coughed into them then tossed them into the nearby trashcan.

“How many times do we have to go over this?” Kara said playfully.

Alex wanted to laugh but she coughed instead.

Kelly just shook her head as she unloaded the bag Kara brought. She loved seeing how close the two were. Kara turned around to see what Kelly was doing and said, “Here, let me.” Using her heat vision she heated up the cup Kelly had on the counter.

“Thanks,” Kelly said. She took the cup over. “You know it must be really handy having Supergirl as your sister.”

“It has it’s perks,” Alex said. “More tea?” she complained.

“Yes now drink.”

Alex reluctantly did so. This time it was decaffeinated green tea which Alex wasn’t really a fan of.

“Okay well I’m gonna go,” Kara said as she stood up.

“Are you sure,” Kelly asked.

“Yeah, yeah it looks like you’ve got things handled. Thank you for taking care of her by the way. I know how stubborn she can get.”

“Hey,” said Alex, “I’m sitting right here.”

“Anyways, thanks,” Kara said to Kelly.

Kelly smiled, “Anytime.”

“And you,” said Kara, “you get better,” she said, the two of them kissing each other on the cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes, at work.”

“No!” Kara and Kelly said at the same time.

“I hate you both.”

Kara laughed, “I’ll see you guys later,” she said with a smile and left the apartment.

Kelly walked over and took a seat next to Alex.

“I probably haven’t said this yet,” said Alex, “but thanks for taking care of me. I know I’ve been a pain in the ass over this.”

“And it’s just been one day.”

“Well I promise I’ll do better tomorrow.”

Kelly placed her hand on Alex’s knee and smiled, “well you’re welcome. I’m just glad I could be here for you.”

“Yeah, me too.”


End file.
